1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to hand held metal working tools, and more particularly relates to a protective cutter guard unit for such tools which drive rotary saws, grinders, and other types of rotary cutters, and are capable of working in confined areas.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hand held, rotary cutting tools with conventional saws, grinders and other types of rotary cutters protected by conventional spring loaded guards are well known in the art. However, it has been found that it is extremely difficult, when operating in a confined space, to open the guard with the work piece. Thus the operators sometimes resort to the dangerous practice of opening the guard by hand, or even removing the moving part of the guard altogether.
When used on such military vehicles, the operator must wear a protective hood similar to a welder's hood but with clear glass, and the operator also wears protective clothing to protect him from flying chips and other debris. When used for removing flanges, tabs and rough surfaces from aluminum bodies, a saw-type blade is preferably used; when used to provide linear cuts, welding grooves or large holes or the like out of aluminum bodies up to 2 inches thick, a sprocket or milling cutter are preferably used and provide accurate and smooth cuts on the aluminum. Both types of cutters are used to smooth rough spots on metal or non-metallic articles.